


A Perfect Circle

by RenegadeCarrot



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: F/F, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9674306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenegadeCarrot/pseuds/RenegadeCarrot
Summary: Angela has issues and her roommate knows why.





	1. Chapter 1

Her mother used to  _preach_ and  _preach_ about miracles and God and other bullshit like that. 

Humph. Angela used to pray. She used to pray for the beatings to stop, for someone to take her away from the horror. From the nights when her father-- 

She put the cigarette between her lips again. Her roommate, Astrid, was supposed to be back an hour ago with lunch but no sign of her motorcycle pulling up. The apartment they shared was in relatively good shape with no cracks or stains. Well, it was Astrid's apartment really. Angela had no money to pay rent so instead of money, Angela became the typical housewife and Astrid was the hardworking husband. 

Oh, Angela  _hated_ this setup. But it was either live with this asshat or go and take the guest bedroom in James' house. They had went to group therapy together and he had seen Angela at her lowest: like having emotional breakdowns whenever the topic of family was brought up. Violent outbursts whenever a pinprick of encouragement was directed her way. And the cold, spiteful insults when someone said something like "Have faith, things will get better." 

Bull. Shit. They don't. And they never will. 

_"Angela--" They were on the steps outside. Angela glared at James, "I'm not moving in with you, James."_

_She can't remember exactly where they were, but it had stairs. "You think you can save me if we spend time together? If you parade that little girl of yours around it will somehow inspire me to 'broaden my horizon' and move on with what happened? Don't give me that crap, James. You're just lonely. You want some tits to stare at because your wife is ill and you haven't got the guts to file a divorce!"_

_"Angela!" James marched up the steps and looked at her with unexpected rage. He was always so passive. He looked like her father._

_"Pig." She shoved him down the stairs and walked away._

"Savior has arrived with Chinese." Angela scowled at the untied boot laces before looking up at Astrid, "I hate Chinese." She flicked her cigarette on the road. 

"Then starve while I eat it all." Astrid opened the door and kicked it shut just as Angela was about to walk in. "PIg." 

 

"I didn't hear your motorcycle."

They ate on the couch as some stupid show played on the television. Astrid reached over and picked the veggies out of Angela's noodles with her fork, "I flew back." 

"Yeah, right." 

"After I saved a man from drowning." 

"Shut up." 

"Oh, but before that I cured a girl of the flu by sprinkling my magic glitter on her nose." Angela gave a dry laugh, "Asshole." 

"I'm an asshole for helping people?" Astrid flipped through the channels while Angela took a few bites of her food, "Didn't help me." 

"Are you kidding? I'm helping you now. Gave you a home, food, water. Even my glorious affection." Astrid ran a hand through her green hair, "Ungrateful bitch." 

"Conceited pig." 

"I thought that was your father." The next channel was dead. Nothing but that horrible rainbow-like screen and white noise. Angela dropped her plate, hands gone cold. Astrid knew about the woman's history, she knew Angela was a murderer. And she knew what buttons to press. In fact, when they first met Astrid had said, "Don't worry. No one knows what you did..."

How did she know?

"..Well, except for **_me_**." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holy cow, this is actually being updated? Yes. After eighty million years.

"Here." It was a crappy day, as usual. But sitting in a booth in the back of a coffee shop on a rainy afternoon made it a little better. Angela always liked atomspheres like this. Its calming. Astrid sits across from her, sipping her own cup of whatever. Her roommate is quite the character. Looking like some punk in a band, Astrid has short green hair that stops at her ears. Messy waves. It would look silly if she actually curled it but even that puke-colored thing looks better then Angela's split-ended, oily, and hardly-washed excuse for black hair. 

Angela drinks her latte and looks outside, "Huh." She gives a dark chuckle. 

"Hm?" Astrid looks outside, following Angela's gaze, and smirks. "Well, well. James is back from the hospital. He's coming over here. Should we wave?" 

"Shut up." Angela sinks in her seat. She doesn't want  _his_ attention. Getting attention means being stared at, means getting  _looked_ at, means hands and tongues and-- 

"Angela?" James is at their table with a little blonde girl by his side. Seven, at the most. She gives them a haughty look. Brat. 

"Hey." It's Astrid who says hi. Angela scoots as close to the window as she can. "Oh, you're Angela's roommate? She mentioned you in--.. From before." 

Why  _does_ James go to therapy?.... 

"Hey, James! Whats wrong with her?" The little girl points at Angela. She doesn't call him dad? This brat from another bitch? 

"You're ugly." The little girl gasps and starts throwing a tantrum. "James! Do something! Hit her! She called me UGLY!!" 

"Uhm.. Angela, you shouldn't say that to kids--!" 

"So, go away!" People are staring. Why do they have to stare? Why?! Angela dumps her latte on James' shirt and runs outside, heading down the street and nearly runs into traffic if Astrid hadn't caught her by the arm, "Watch it, dumbass!" 

"Shut up!" 

"You wasted my cash by dumping your latte." 

"It wasn't wasted! I threw it on him!" 

"Latte's are for drinking, you know." 

"Get off!" She raises her fist to try and punch Astrid but the woman catches her and spins Angela around, throwing her onto the couch. 

Couch? 

When did they get home...? She  _did_ skip her meds this week.... 

Angela gets up and glares as Astrid locks the door before going into her room. Angela throws the pillows off the couch and tosses a few plastic plates onto the floor in the kitchen. Stomping on them as she pretends they're heads. Her father's head. James' head. One in particular is... squishy. 

She stomps and stomps until she needs to stop for air. There's blood on her leg. 

"He's pretty fat. Just like a pig." Astrid sneers, "I wonder if he tastes like bacon. We can try that, you know. I brought him back just for you so you better thank me, Angela." 

The radio in her bedroom plays a song. 

_I see your lies._

_Cutting with time._

"Lets hope your mind can take it all.." Astrid sings. 


End file.
